


Luminous

by Syluk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dimension Travel, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Female Uzumaki Naruto, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, No Uchiha Massacre, Red-Haired Uzumaki Naruto, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Time Travel, True Love, Uchiha Shisui Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syluk/pseuds/Syluk
Summary: Shisui Uchiha expected to get caught and his remaining eye to be stolen, so he was ready to die. What he didn't expect was to be rescued by a feisty redhead Uzumaki and definitely not to get proposed by the said redhead on a spot.(Time Travel/Dimensional Travel AU, Shisui x femNaruto)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for my new Naruto OTP and this is what my mind came up with. One-shot for now, most likely will continue someday in the future. Don't take this fic too seriously, it's just me having fun by writing shameless fluff. Hopefully someone will have fun reading it!
> 
> Also, I love when femNaruto uses ttebane instead of ttebayo. I think it's cute, so don't get confused!
> 
> Like always, self-indulgent fics FTW!
> 
> English is not my first language and this is not betaed, so all mistakes are my own.

Shisui knew that it was the end of the road for him.

The pain throbbed in his guts and lungs, the deep, excruciating feeling like someone had their hand in there and was squeezing his organs. A deep wound was sliced in the flesh of his upper right arm, heavily oozing out blood, and it trickled down the length of his arm, his fingers and onto the dusty ground below.

Sharingan faded and the jade-colored chakra construct that protected the young ninja from the last assault with it.

The raven looked in front of him blearily. Unfortunately, he was unable to get rid of all these Root scums, and he had no strength to run away or use chakra anymore.

His right eye socket burned like it was showered in hell-fire. The teen gritted his teeth, blindly reaching for a kunai. Danzo managed to steal one of his eyes and that was already bad enough, but if that sly bastard got his greedy claws on his second eye… it would be a disaster.

It was kind of ironic that he ended up cornered on the cliff of the Naka river – the same place where Itachi and he used to play and train and just spend time together.

Itachi.

Shisui could clearly imagine what kind of face his adoptive brother would make after hearing the news that he passed away. He felt guilty for leaving him without a word, but there was no way that he would allow his second eye – the power that came with it – to fall into the wrong hands and be abused or worse – used against the people he was trying to protect.

Another barrage of kunai whizzed towards the Uchiha's legs, aiming to injure but not to kill.

The teen took a deep breath and closed his eye. With the last drop of his strength, he jumped backward and straight off the cliff. Whipping out his own kunai while in a free fall, he moved it to slash it over his left eye…

The blade never made contact with his flesh. There was a sound of rattling chains and suddenly he felt something cold and sturdy slither around his limbs and body, leaving him completely immobilized in an instant and suspended mid-air. And then Shisui was yanked back up with the force so powerful that it knocked the wind out of him. He flew over the edge of the cliff and stopped high up above the ground. His eye widened at the sight.

The same chains were restraining the remaining Root ninjas, wrapping around them like golden glowing snakes with the sharp spikes on their endings pointed straight to their hearts. Then they shot forward and drilled themselves deep into their victim's chests, penetrating it like a wet tissue and bursting out on the other side in a mesmerizing fountain of blood and flesh.

Shisui went rigid, chill crawling up his spine. His gaze snapped to the spot from where all those chains sprouted.

The first thing he saw was scorching and fiery red hair, capturing the light of the setting sun in vibrant ruby hues. It tumbled over the person's shoulders like rusty water, flowing in gentle, warm curls of lava to their mid-back.

Shisui wondered if it was burning to the touch as it gave an impression from afar before the chains around him tightened and his heart sped up. He wasn't afraid of death, he was prepared for it – even as gory as getting impaled by these things – but he didn't recognize this person, didn't know if it was an ally or enemy, and thus uncertainty over the fate of his remaining eye caused the dread pool in his gut.

But instead of being speared through, the stunned raven was settled gently on the grass right next to the red-haired savor. Chains unwrapped from around him and slowly retreated, sinking into the back of their summoner who finally turned to face Shisui and fixed the most brilliant cerulean eyes he had ever seen on him.

It was a girl in her mid-teens, wearing a simple black jacket with orange trims and black ninja pants. The affiliation symbol to the village was missing on her person, but Shisui noticed a small crest of Uzu embroidered just over her heart.

The sun dipped lower between the trees, bathing the world and the kunoichi in a glow of red and gold, and if Shisui had to describe her at this very moment the word used would be –  _luminous_.

"You're an Uchiha," the redhead spoke, her eyebrows knitting together.

It wasn't a question, it was a blunt statement. Shisui didn't know what to say to that. He felt those startlingly sharp blue eyes boring into him, visually dissecting him, pulling his very core apart bit by bit, until there was nothing but a bare soul laid in front of them, waiting for a judgment in a helpless suspense.

Honestly, it was a harrowing experience.

"But you're not an evil Uchiha," she said with a small smile. "Hey, how old are you?"

That threw Shisui for a loop. He was bleeding here, poison eating at his organs, his eye stolen by a traitorous bastard, and his unexpected savor wanted to small-talk? He answered her anyways, "Sixteen."

"Oh!" The kunoichi's face lit up like a bonfire. She nodded as if agreeing with whatever thought came to her. "Perfect. Merry me!"

The raven squinted at her, trying to determine if he heard her right. "Come again?" was the only thing that he could think of to reply, because, seriously, what the hell?

"You're an Uchiha, I'm an Uzumaki. We're of the same age, it's perfect!" she cheered.

Shisui briefly wondered what their respective clans had anything to do with marriage. It was the first time he even laid his eyes – eye, he reminded himself bitterly – on someone from that clan. Apart from the current Jinchuuriki Menma Uzumaki, of course, whom every Uchiha avoided like a plague.

"Uzumaki and Senju clans are distant blood relatives, and considering the animosity between Uchiha and Senju, our marriage might help to ease the unrest and integrate your clan into Konoha's society better. Don't you agree?"

The teen just stared at the redhead, trying to comprehend her logic. After a moment, he had to admit that her idea had some merit and could be given the benefit of the doubt; it seemed feasible – in some weird, unique, unconventional, roundabout way.

The girl narrowed her eyes when he said nothing. "What?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip and pursing her lips. "You think that Uchiha like yourself is above Uzumaki, 'ttebane? My clan might be nearly extinct, but we're still equally powerful and prestigious clan just like yours. So, don't you think that–"

"No…" Shisui croaked, feeling blood well inside his throat and coughed it out into his palm. "'M kind of dying here."

The girl's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "AH!" she gasped in alarm, crouching beside him and looking over his injuries. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe that I did this again… My friends always said to get my priorities straight! And I was so busy thinking about how to prevent Uchiha coup! There is so much blood, so much! And your eye is gone! I don't know what to do! I'm no medic! I should have learned from Baa-chan… Dammit! Don't die, please. I don't want to become a widow before I'm even married, 'ttebane!"

She was blabbing so quickly, completely flustered, a genuine worry pouring out of her in waves. Shisui couldn't help but chuckle. It was heartwarming. "You can't become a widow if you're not married," he wheezed out.

The redhead shot him a withering look. "Well, bite me!"

The teen was about to laugh at her again, but a naked arm shoved to his face sobered him. "What?"

"Bite me."

"Is this some kind of weird Uzumaki mating ritual?"

"No, you idiot!" the girl hissed frustrated, but Shisui could swear he saw a red hue spreading across her cheeks. "My chakra has healing abilities and the only way to transfer it to someone else is by bite. I don't offer it to just anyone, so, bite me before I changed my mind!"

Oh, that made sense. He might have heard something about it somewhere… Shisui suddenly felt so tired. His eye drooped and he slumped, any leftover energy leaving him altogether.

Someone winded an arm around his back holding him in place when the young Uchiha couldn't support sitting straight any longer. He could feel a gentle touch to his cheek – the left one, the one not smeared with blood.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't pass out now, 'ttebane!" the girl was panicking. "Come on, open your mouth and bite."

Warm skin pressed against Shisui's lips and he obeyed – opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into the offered flesh.

It was warm and pleasant feeling, spreading from his mouth down to his lungs and stomach, then splitting into all four of his limbs. Like the sun bathing him in its ethereal light, soothing the agony, easing the tense muscles, and calming his mind.

Slowly, a peaceful sleep dragged Shisui into a blissful darkness.

* * *

_Sleep_  
_let the angels in_  
_to shield your dreams with their wings_

A soft singing voice woke Shisui up.

 _Sleep_  
_leave the fears behind_  
_I'll be here to guard your peace of mind_

A beautifully filigreed sound weaved around him, smooth and clear and quiet yet powerful. It was the beautiful promise of tomorrow, and he wished that it would never stop.

 _Sleep_  
_the road is long_  
_followed by tales and legends of old_  
_Sleep_  
_till their story's over_  
_only then can your adventure begin_

Fingers were gently combing through his hair, and Shisui realized that his head was resting on someone's lap; someone's who smelled of sunshine and summer breeze.

 _Wake_  
_I'll be here to guide you_  
_to help you spread your wings and take flight_

He opened his eye and stared up at the kunoichi who saved his life. She looked so relaxed and at peace, a serene expression on her delicate face, her hair curling around it in fiery, thick rays of red, crystal blue eyes gazing somewhere in the distance, beyond the sunset-tinted skyline. There was longing and sorrow and grief reflecting in them, and Shisui wondered what could have happened to put such emotions in such captivating eyes.

The girl sighed after the last syllable of the song, looked down, and their eyes met. For a split second nothing happened and then…

"AAAAH!" the redhead shrieked, pushing the teen away from her lap with an amazing amount of strength for such a frail-looking kunoichi.

Shisui hit the ground with a painful yelp. He lifted himself up into a sitting position and rubbed the back of his head. And then it dawned on him that apart from this bump, he felt no pain. His right eye was still missing, but it didn't hurt anymore, the injury on his arm was gone completely and he felt no poison in his body. Even his chakra surged through his coils with a renewed vigor, overflowing with vitality like a waterfall instead of a small spring.

"You, you, you…!" The girl was pointing a finger at him accusingly. "If you're awake, then say so, 'ttebane! Don't stare like some lowlife, white-haired, senile, sake stinking, porn writing pervert!"

The raven offered a sheepish smile, absent-mindedly wondering about the odd, suspiciously specific description. "I'm sorry."

The kunoichi huffed indignantly as she stood up. Brushing the dust and blades of grass from her legs, she meticulously smoothed out creases in her clothes. Then drew herself to her full height and looked down at still seated Uchiha, furrowing her brow. "How are you feeling?" she inquired. "Can you stand?"

Shisui heaved himself up, standing just a few inches taller than his unexpected savor. "Yeah, thank you…" he trailed off. "I don't know your name yet. I'm Shisui Uchiha."

The girl grinned, bright and ferocious, like a roaring inferno ready to swallow the whole world. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

The teen raised an eyebrow. That sounded like a boy's name, but amazingly suitable for this feisty little redhead.

"Hey! I know what you're thinking!" The accusing finger pointing at him was back with vengeance. "Yeah, it's a boy's name, 'ttebane! My parents thought that they were expecting a boy and gave me the name before my birth! And then…" she quieted down somewhat, a grief and hurt fluttered over her features. "And then they died on the day of my birth and others thought it was wrong to change it, so that's why I'm Naruto! And I'm proud of my name! Deal with it!" the girl finished putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the Uchiha, openly daring – challenging – him to contradict her opinion on the matter.

Shisui lifted his hands up in a placating gesture. "I have nothing against your name, Naruto."

Naruto squinted at him. "Good," she said. "Because I'd have to punch you if you did and that would be unfair because you're injured and… Oh! That's right. I have your stolen eye right here."

"…What?"

A small scroll puffed into existence and the girl grabbed it from mid-air. "While you were resting, my shadow clones dealt with Danzo and took it back. I sealed it into this stasis seal."

It took a few seconds for those words to sink in. "Dealt with Danzo?!"

Naruto looked at him like he was slow on the uptake – which in this particular situation he definitely was – and her lips stretched into a toothy savage grin, azure eyes sharp and gleeful, that of a predator's after a successful and satisfactory hunt. "He's packed up and delivered to the Sandaime with all the proof about his shady deeds. Good riddance, 'ttebane! Now we just need to stuff this eye back into you," she proceeded to smack the scroll across her open palm and it landed with a sharp slap sound, "and you'll be as new as before."

Shisui suppressed a cringe, but still subtly inched away from the redhead, half expecting to get his eyeball  _punched_  back into his skull at this very moment. He'd rather stay one-eye blind in that case, thank you very much.

Uzumaki women were kind of scary.

And that reminded him. "You think that… our marriage could stop the coup?"

Naruto faltered at that, but just for a brief moment. "I don't know. It's the only way I can think of. I don't want to see Uchiha annihilated like my clan was," she said quietly before throwing the scroll with Shisui's eye to him and he easily caught it, blinking in surprise. "I understand that Uzumaki clan is really not worth anything at this point. As a new clan leader, I'll revive it at all cost. But I don't intend to ride on Uchiha's name to get it back to its glory, just so you know, 'ttebane! We already have four members, two of them currently traveling to Konoha, and my clones are all over the Elemental Nations searching for survivors, and while they–"

She was rambling again. Shisui noticed that she tended to do that when she was apparently nervous or excited. He smiled. It was endearing.

"–worth trying. Better than let a good person to overuse his Mangekyou Sharingan until he goes blind, don't you think?"

Shisui choked on the air. "What– How do you– You  _know_ about blindness?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the question, a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth. "It's a long story. Perhaps, I even tell you someday."

"Right," he grumbled.

The girl sighed. "I know that I'm not really…  _wife_  material." She grimaced as she said that. "I'm loud and brash, and weird, my cooking tastes like crap, and I ramble a lot, my hair is weird, my eyes don't match, and–"

Wow, Shisui thought, Naruto really didn't have much self-esteem. Such a contradictory personality was a bit jarring. And she was definitely rambling again, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her jacket anxiously. Suddenly, she looked so lost and so insecure, it was mind-blowing. "I think your hair is pretty," he blurted out.

Naruto's endless chatter ceased instantly. Her eyes were wide and expression shocked as she gawked at him like he said something world-shattering.

The raven winced. Not that he wanted to take the compliment back, but he said that without thinking. Maybe things like that were insulting for an Uzumaki? Damn, he would have to do some research on that clan's people and their traditions.

Naruto's face turned into a deep shade of red. She turned to the side, distractedly stroking and wringing the lock of her hair around her fingers. And then she smiled to herself, the small bashful curve full of so much warmth and kindness, so heart-wrenchingly beautiful that it put all of the other smiles in the world to shame.

Shisui's heart skipped a beat.

"You're the first guy who ever complimented my hair," Naruto said, her voice quiet, awed. "So…" She spun on her heel to face the Uchiha again and was upon him in a blink.

A small lock of red tickled Shisui's nose as Naruto's lips touched his cheek, gingerly, carefully, just a feathery brush, simple gesture yet very special.

She pulled away silently, but their eyes locked, having a private conversation of their own as the time seemed to come to a halt and the world fell away.

"Marry me?" Shisui asked breathlessly.

Naruto rewarded him with a grin straight from her heart. "Yes."

The tips of his fingers caressed the strands of her hair and when she didn't shy away from his touch, the raven leaned closer, his breath ghosting over her lips, just an inch apart…

An awkward cough nearby startled them. They both whirled in unison, kunai in hands.

Itachi stood there as unperturbed and cool as ever, but there was an amusement dancing in his eyes. "Hokage-sama sent me to get you two," he informed dryly.

Naruto's shoulders slumped and she threw her arms up into an air. "Urgh, way to ruin a moment, brother-in-law!"

Shisui nodded. "He's an ass."

"Totally, 'ttebane."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys, you surprised me. I have no idea why this story became so popular. Hopefully, this chapter won't disappoint and be enjoyable as the first one!
> 
> Also, if anyone have any tips or suggestions on how to improve my writing, I'm all ears. I know it's not really bad, considering that people seem to like my stories and don't complain, but after reading some other well-written fanfic, I always get so depressed and feel like my writing is completely inadequate. Sometimes I even think that I get worse instead of improving, haha. I can't help my grammar mistakes, English is not my first language and I always struggled to learn foreign languages (urgh, it just don't stick in my head!), but I think that my style can still get better. There is hoping!
> 
> Not betaed so beware of the mistakes!

"Please, go in, Uchiha-san. Hokage-sama and Uzumaki-sama are already waiting for you."

Shisui nodded at the secretary, walking past her without a pause. Of course, they were waiting. Today was the day, the day when Uchiha and Uzumaki clan heads met for the first time to negotiate the alliance between them in a form of a political marriage.

This matter could go either very well or very badly. Fugaku was hard to deal person on a good day, but with all the pressure from the clan, their patriarch all but radiated contempt and enmity day and night. He didn't bother to hide it even in front of Hokage anymore. While Shisui knew how strong Naruto really was, he feared that the petite and emotional girl like her would become an easy prey for Uchiha.

The teen stopped in front of the Hokage's office door and let out a deep sigh. The Sandaime agreed to act as a mediator in this crucial meeting, so there was hoping that he would help Naruto and she wouldn't get completely crushed.

The door suddenly opened with a whoosh so fast that Shisui was left standing in the doorway like an idiot with his arm lifted for a knock. A fist latched onto his shirt and yanked him into the room, catching him by surprise. Before his ninja instincts could kick in, the young Uchiha came nose to nose with the already familiar tanned face, framed by the scorching red hair, and his black orbs collided with incredibly blue ones.

Naruto placed both her palms just below Shisui's ears and tilted his head a bit to the side, critically inspecting his bandaged eye. Her arched eyebrows furrowed after a moment and her gaze focused back on his face. "What the doctors said? Will it be alright? Will your eye regain full function?" she questioned in one breath. Before the raven could insert a word, she gritted her teeth. "That damn Danzo, 'ttebane! I wish I could have just killed him there! I'm so sorry that I was too late…"

Shisui stared into those bright azure eyes, currently brimming with worry. It had been years when someone so openly showed concern over his wellbeing. His mother passed away soon after his father did several years ago. He had Itachi, of course, but, well, that guy never was that good at displaying his emotions. This girl, though, wore her heart on her sleeve.

The teen grinned. "Good day to you too, my dear lady," he greeted her cheerfully. "Is this how Uzumaki women greet the guys who might become their future husbands?"

"It's just you. I usually don't like touchi–" Naruto trailed off, blinking in confusion. She glanced at her hands still resting on the raven's face, then at his teasing smirk, and her eyes widened. She was suddenly very aware of their close, intimate proximity.

However, the girl didn't back away like Shisui had thought she would. Instead, the redhead stubbornly kept her position, even if slightly flushed cheeks betrayed her true feelings about their current position.

"D-Don't change the subject, you damn Uchiha!" the girl demanded, glowering. "It's not because I like you or something!" She paused, realizing what exactly she just blurted out. This time she did jump away from him, her face heating up. "I-I mean… I don't like you, 'ttebane!" she declared in a petulant tone before gasping. "No, that's just rude, I'm sorry! It's not that I don't like you, I do, but it's not because of that! …Stop smiling! E-Even if I do like you, it's not in the way you think! Although, I don't know what you're thinking… But don't get any silly ideas, 'ttebane!" The further Naruto talked, the more embarrassed she got until finally, she hid her face in the long sleeves of her kimono dress.

Shisui was already grinning as wide as possible at this point. That must be the most hilarious way of putting one's foot in one's mouth he had ever seen. And so damn adorable!

"The hell I'm even saying?" the redhead murmured, her voice muffled by the fabric, barely audible. "It's the first time I feel like this… Do you know why, Kurama?"

The raven couldn't help but snigger. Teasing this feisty Uzumaki was so much more fun than teasing Itachi. Her reactions were just as colorful and lively as her appearance.

Speaking of, Naruto looked fabulous in her bright orange kimono dress with long, wide black sleeves, decorated by the embroidered red and yellow intertwined spirals. Her long hair was pulled into two messy buns, leaving only long thick strands in front on both sides of her face. Her weapon pouch was missing and she seemed so innocent and utterly harmless.

A cough in the room startled the young jounin. Oh, shit. He totally forgot about the Hokage's present. "Hokage-sama," he intoned swiftly, offering a quick bow to his leader. His keen eyes definitely didn't miss an amused and a bit surprised expression on the man's face. "Representatives from the Uchiha clan have arrived and are waiting in the meeting room."

Hiruzen nodded in acknowledgment. "Before we go, my boy, I'm also curious what doctors said about your eye."

Shisui shifted his weight from side to side. The Hokage should have already known about his status, so he surmised that the inquiry came forth because he weaseled his way out of replying to Naruto. "Because it was ripped out so violently, some blood vessels and nerves got damaged," he reported dully. "The doctors did everything they could, but a complete recovery is not assured."

The Sandaime scowled while Naruto's head shot up from where it was still hidden in her kimono's sleeves with an alarmed, "What?!"

A wry smile curled on the raven's lips. "I'm sorry that you might end up with a crippled husband."

The girl gawked at him like he grew a second head. "I don't care about that, 'ttebane!" she screamed suddenly, throwing her arms up to emphasize her words. "Your clan is obsessed with eyeballs! Ripping eyeballs, sharing eyeballs, and turning a moon into a giant eyeball!"

Shisui stared, at a loss of what to say to that, his mind reeling. She couldn't mean the stuff written on the secret stone tablet, right? That would be absurd. Apart of his clan, nobody else had even seen the thing, not to mention that no one could read it without possessing Mangekyou Sharingan.

"The person is not just his eyeballs, you know!" Naruto finished her rant with a huff, folding her arms in front of her and fixing the boy with a no-nonsense glare. "There are other things that I like– No! People! I meant other people! There are other things that  _other people_  like about you!"

"Erm," Shisui scratched his cheek awkwardly, trying very hard not to laugh, "I'm sorry?"

Seemingly appeased, the Uzumaki hummed in contemplation. "You'll have to bite me again," she stated after a moment.

"You sure about it, Naruto?" the Hokage asked in concern.

"Yes. It's the second time, and while the risk is still there, Fluffy assured that Shisui will be fine."

The raven raised an eyebrow. Fluffy? What a curious name. He didn't ask about the person hiding behind such a cute codename though. "Fine with what?"

Naruto and Hiruzen shared a look. Few seconds of intense staring later, the Sandaime heaved a sigh, "It's your choice."

The girl flashed a quick grin. "My chakra is very special," she began. "Its healing properties are beyond even for an Uzumaki. The problem is–" There was an abrupt pause. Naruto bit her bottom lip, clearly hesitating, but after a moment she continued in a more subdued voice, "It's highly addictive. And the addiction literally drives people insane."

Okay, this was certainly not what Shisui had expected to hear at all. He didn't even know that chakra could be addictive. Or drive people insane for that matter.

"But because my chakra carries more Yin than Yang due to Fluffy and Uchihas inherit Yin Release from their ancestor Indra, you assimilate my chakra better and thus the threshold for you is higher. So, two times in such a short period should be fine."

Fluffy again. The information contained on the stone tablet again too.

Naruto was looking at him with that anxious and insecure expression Shisui had already witnessed on their first meeting, obviously expecting the rejection, and his heart ached. He wouldn't be Shisui Uchiha if he let the girl he was sweet on to think so low of herself, questions and secrets be damned. Not if he could help it.

"Sounds like we were made for each other," the boy said smoothly, his mouth curving into a cheeky smile.

The Sandaime simply smiled kindly at his flirty remark, thank goodness. Naruto's face flared red like her own hair and she instantly turned her back to them both, feverishly mumbling something under her breath.

"Shisui," the elderly Sarutobi called, drawing the jounin's attention. "Please, keep the information about Naruto's chakra a secret. It would be disastrous if someone dangerous got wind of it."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

The man observed him, then gave a small nod of approval and turned to the redhead Uzumaki. "Naruto, Fugaku is a hard man to deal. He will most likely try to intimidate you, despite my presence."

"I know, Jiji," the girl replied and there was a cocky smirk present on her face when she faced the old Hokage. "You underestimate me too much. Have you forgotten who I am? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the proud Hokage of Konohagakure, 'ttebane!"

Shisui's mind screeched to a halt as his eyes widened. Just how insanely insolent the person should be to declare such a thing in front of the Hokage himself? Did this girl have a death wish? It was one thing to announce your wish to become the Hokage, but completely different to covet the position in such an overbearing manner.

But, apparently, the Sandaime was absolutely okay with it for he didn't even bat an eye at the bold proclamation of the boisterous redhead.

"I just want to ascertain that you know who you are dealing with."

Naruto scoffed. "I've faced the Tsuchikage and the Raikage.  _Both at the same time_ ," she stressed over the last words. "Granted, I had Gaara and Mizukage on my side, but–"

Shisui decided right there and then that he was out of his depth.

"–considering that the Tsuchikage had a grudge against my dad bigger than his ego and the Raikage was the one who ordered that…  _scum_ ," she all but spat out the insult in utter disgust, "to kidnap me when I was eight. Well, I'm not scared of one stuck-up Uchiha."

' _Whaaaaaaat?!_ ' Shisui screamed internally. Kidnapped? By Kumo?! Everyone knew what Kumo did with kidnapped women from other villages and he felt nauseous from a mere thought of them getting their filthy hands on Naruto.

Damn it, he'd have to keep this trouble-attracting girl safe!

The teen didn't let a single drop of his sudden killing intent to leak out, however; his expression stayed a carefully crafted blank mask. Uchihas were good at that.

The fact that Naruto was now officially on his list of people to protect at any cost – which, after his parents' death, contained only Itachi – went either unnoticed or ignored.

"Fluffy and I worked out the plan," Naruto continued with an easy-going tone, blissfully oblivious of the murderous thoughts of the boy next to her. "Let me handle it. Whatever happens, please, don't interfere, Jiji. I know what I'm doing."

"Very well," Hiruzen agreed readily, a sign of how much he really trusted the young Uzumaki.

"Same goes for you, Shisui."

The raven stared at his might-be wife. Apart from the marriage part, he knew nothing of the plan. Last time, Naruto said that she was still working on it and they hadn't met during the week after Danzo's fall.

He and Itachi were so desperate to find a peaceful solution. He had already lost all hope the moment his eye was stolen and he was cornered, but then this red-haired whirlwind stormed in, saved his life, and even offered a way from their hopeless situation.

"You have my absolute trust," Shisui informed her sincerely before bowing. "Please, help me save my clan from its destruction without plunging Konoha into a Civil War."

A hand landed on his shoulder and when he looked up, a sight of a warm and reassuring smile met his gaze. "Don't worry," Naruto said quietly, an immense tenderness and understanding upon her features. "Everything will be fine."

The teen let out a breath. He believed her. He didn't know why, but there was no doubt lingering in his heart anymore. Sometimes even he needed to take comfort in other person's reassurance instead of giving it himself.

"Shall we proceed to the meeting room?" the Sandaime urged gently. "Fugaku must have already started to run out of patience."

Naruto's smile shifted into a full-blown grin as vicious as the glint in her luminous cerulean eyes. "Let's go!"

As Shisui followed the Hokage and the Uzumaki out of the room, he couldn't help but call himself an idiot. This redhead was anything but harmless. A wolf in sheep's clothing, that's what she truly was.

* * *

Fugaku was not amused. He was tired, irritated, and desperate beyond belief. His clansmen were getting more restless and agitated with every passing day, thus he had his hands full of trying to keep them in line. He had no time to sit here doing nothing! No time or patience meeting a teenager who considered herself old and important enough to make a proposition to him or his clan!

Fugaku was tapping his finger at the surface of the low café table impatiently, killing intent rolling from him in waves. He didn't bother to rein it in. Even the three Uchiha men that he brought with him to this meeting steered clear of getting in his sight, choosing rather stand right behind him. Shisui on his right sat taut as a bowstring, his posture poised and attentive.

But the red-haired teenage girl, sitting on the other side of the table, looked relaxed, even comfortable in the murderous presence of the Uchiha delegation. She stared into Fugaku's eyes confidently, confronting his scowl with a cool gaze and an easy smile, barely touching the corners of her mouth. She didn't cower under the pressure of his and his clansmen united animosity, brushing it off without any visible effort. Her head was held high, her back was straight, and an unexplainable aura of authority surrounded her petite form.

An impressive feat, indeed. Unconsciously, Fugaku pushed the girl a bit higher on his respect ladder.

Everyone had heard about this mysterious Uzumaki who claimed the position of the clan head, the clan that could have been considered all but extinct now. The once proud name didn't carry the same weight as before, didn't make enemies shudder by mere echoes of its mention. And while Konoha had one member alive, the boy himself didn't even know about his own heritage. Uzumakis were destined to die out, their name – be forgotten, the legendary techniques that could ensnare the godly entities to do their bidding – be lost among the dust of the bloody past.

A sad fate for such a powerful clan, respected and feared throughout all the Elemental Nations.

Until this little lass popped out of nowhere half a year ago, gathering the attention of the villagers and ninja alike with her extraordinary abilities in Sealing Art. As the Chief of Police, Fugaku read reports on the updates of Konoha's old barrier seals and the establishment of at least several new ones all around the village. The security from external and internal threats shot to an unimaginable height. He even heard from Itachi that the Hokage managed to root out a spy infestation among ninja ranks.

All thanks to this Uzumaki girl.

Who knew what kind of safety measures were implemented without the Police's knowledge.

The Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki had his clan protecting him now too.

Despite this new development, Uchiha clan was still pushing for a coup d'état. The patriarch's face darkened further, his hand curling into a tight fist. This revolt was just a fool's errand now if you asked him. He sometimes wondered if his clansmen thought that even traitor's death was better than their current existence in constant scorn.

"What is the purpose of this alliance, Uzumaki… san?" Fugaku sounded far from pleased and was making a marked effort to be at least somewhat polite.

"United Konoha," Naruto replied smoothly.

The answer made Uchiha patriarch pause. It definitely came as a surprise.

"There're enemy forces rising out there as we speak and Konoha needs every capable ninja to fight against that overwhelming danger," the Uzumaki continued. "We can't let our internal conflicts weaken us, 'ttebane."

The atmosphere in the room grew heavier. The three Uchihas outright snarled at her words, but the redhead didn't even grace them with a sidelong glance. Her azure eyes drilled into Fugaku's black ones and his frown deepened as he suddenly felt unnerved by that piercing gaze.

"Besides," Naruto spoke again, "it would be sad to see another great clan annihilated. I feel bad for survivors. If there will be any."

There was a loud silence in the seconds that followed. She might have uttered the words softly, gently, but no one could miss an undeniably hard edge in her voice.

Regardless of the girl's motives behind saying it, Uchihas took it in as an insult (they would be killed off!) and a threat (she definitely knew about the coup!).

Four pairs of Sharingan flared to life. At the same instant, the sound of rattling chains filled the room as nine of them sprouted from Naruto's back, fanning behind her like a protective, nine-headed Orochi.

Uchihas  _moved_. Not all of them, of course. Wide-eyed Shisui held his position, the promise not to interfere rooting him in place, even if his knuckles were paper white from gripping the fabric of his pants. Fugaku didn't move either, red eyes locked with the blue ones in an intense staring battle.

The golden chains shot forward, swiftly wrapping around the attacking three men and efficiently stopping them in their tracks with ease. Their Sharingan faded as chakra got suppressed by the innate sealing abilities in Uzumaki chains. The spikes on their endings hovered a mere inch from each of constrained ninjas' face, ready to skewer their most prized possession.

Two ANBU operatives appeared behind the Sandaime, flanking him from both sides protectively. The man himself remained impassive, not letting a single emotion slip through his deliberate mask of composure and aloofness. He said nothing.

Seeing that his clansmen were swiftly subdued and the Hokage chose not to intervene, Fugaku risked taking a step further. His Sharingan twisted, the three tomoe swirled, coalescing and morphing into something different, something much more sinister.

A seal appeared on Naruto's forehead: a small Uzumaki spiral with four diamond-shaped petals around its upper half. As one petal vanished, the previously soft golden glow of her chakra chains bled into an ominous red, casting an eerie crimson light upon the whole meeting room.

These augmented chains emitted an unsettling, dangerous,  _tyrannical_  sensation, a power that could undeniably rival Mangekyou Sharingan.

When Naruto's smirk widened into a grin as sharp as razors, Fugaku realized that he greatly underestimated this tiny, harmless looking girl. She was somewhat similar to his Academy friend Kushina, but whereas Kushina was a kunai, this redhead was a kunai coated in wind chakra, making it decidedly more deadly.

 _A smart man should never underestimate an Uzumaki for they can become your worst enemy or your greatest ally_ , his grandfather's raspy voice floated to forefront of his mind from the time when he was just a child.  _The quickest way to get yourself killed is to get on the bad side of the Uzumaki Seal Master_.

Fugaku considered himself a smart man. While he never witnessed the carnage that Uzumaki Seal Masters could unleash upon the battlefield, he heard many stories about them in his childhood. They were the force that changed the tides of war, the fearsome boogeymen for the enemy armies.

And this girl was obviously a genius. She had a very bright future ahead of her. This kind of prodigies never went unnoticed for long. Her list of achievements would only grow longer and her reputation stronger until one day, Naruto Uzumaki would become a force of nature to be reckoned with.

Uchihas always respected the strong and this girl was worth their respect.

This alliance definitely had merits. Despite that it required to let one of the strongest ninjas in this generation marry out of clan – Naruto was a clan head, after all – this union would undoubtedly strengthen the bond between two clans and their children would bring honor to Uchiha and Uzumaki both.

Fugaku closed his eyes, knowing all too well that it meant admitting defeat in their stare down, and let his dojutsu fade away. Chains rattled again and, as he opened his black eyes, they were slowly unwinding from around his men and retreating into Uzumaki's body.

"Fugaku-sama!" one of the men bristled angrily.

"Silence!" the Uchiha patriarch roared, sending a murderous glare toward the offender until all three stepped back in submission. He turned to the girl and bowed his head respectfully. "My apologies for our transgression, Uzumaki-dono."

"Apology accepted," Naruto replied happily.

The Sandaime decided to chime in at that moment, sweetening the deal, "As per the agreement with Naruto Uzumaki for her service as Konoha's newest and most advanced Seal Master, once this alliance is official, any suspicion against the Uchiha clan will be cleared."

"Will be cleared?!" the oldest raven growled, before taking a deep breath to compose himself. "The villagers will not change their opinion just because you tell them so."

Naruto's expression shifted and her grin and eyes were suddenly full of playful mischief. "With a right push, they will."

For some unexplained reasons, it put Fugaku on edge more than her former predatory baring of teeth. By the way Hiruzen's body tensed ever so slightly in alarm, he assumed that the old monkey felt the same.

"I'm an apprentice of the Spymaster," Naruto stated proudly. "I learned a trick or two during our few years journey together. Even if he's a damn pervert…"

Fugaku's brow furrowed, mind whirling with this new piece of information. Konoha had only one Spymaster. It wasn't a well-spread knowledge, but as the Chief of Police, he knew of him. Coincidentally, the man was known for his perverted behavior.

So, this girl was an apprentice of Jiraiya the Sannin. No wonder the old Sarutobi seemed to put so much trust in her.

But wouldn't that mean that this person was being groomed to become the next Hokage? The likelihood of that happening was too great to dismiss it.

The Hokage who held no prejudice against the Uchiha clan. A minuscule smirk tugged at the corner of Fugaku's mouth. He liked the sound of that. It made him feel lighter. As if the weight of the world was lifted from around his shoulders and didn't threaten to crush him.

"Let's talk about details of this alliance next time," Fugaku said in a surprisingly cheerful tone. "I need to inform the clan about the news."

"Of course, Uchiha-dono," the redhead agreed with a cordial smile.

The older Uchiha clapped a hand on the young Shisui's shoulder, earning a startled, confused look from the boy. "I hope I can count on you to act as a proper gentleman, Shisui."

The teen blinked at him. Then his eyes narrowed, searching the man's expression for any hidden meaning behind his words. When he found none, a cheeky grin spread across his face. "Absolutely, Fugaku-sama."

"Good," the man approved with another pat on his shoulder. "In the meantime, you two can go on a date and get to know each other."

Naruto's face flushed deep red all the way to the roots of her hair. "D-D-Date?!"

Fugaku couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Ah, young love.

Maybe, if this alliance panned out, he could invite Mikoto for a date. He couldn't recall the last time he saw his wife smiling. A date would certainly make her happy, he was sure of that. Family outing even more so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that this story became the most popular one of all my Naruto stories. I still don't entirely know why, but I hope you enjoy this chapter too :) It's a bit shorter, but I really wanted to update! Cause it's been a while.
> 
> Not betaed, so all mistakes are copyrighted by me.

"Shisui."

Shisui rolled his eye at the seemingly emotionless voice behind his back. He might be the only one in this world who was able to recognize the impatient, agitated, and a tad bit whiny undertone in it. The teen halted his steps and turned around to look at Itachi. Among the hustle and bustle of the late morning's Konoha and with an expression he was making, the younger boy resembled the lost puppy.

"I've already told you," Shisui sighed in exasperation. "My eye will heal in no time! Stop worrying."

Itachi shook his head. "Not that."

The older Uchiha scratched his cheek and then spread his arms to the side as if saying 'hit me with it'.

The other jounin's thin lips twitched down into a frown. "You once said that you'd rather die than be part of the political marriage," he deliberately spoke slowly, clearly pronouncing every syllable. Like speaking with an idiot.

Shisui blinked. After a second, he burst into a merry laughter. "It was so long time ago, Itachi! I was… what? Ten years old maybe?" He chuckled. "Getting a girl like Naruto and saving a clan in the process, I feel blessed."

"Are you truly fine with that? Marriage is for life."

The older raven's gaze softened. Ah, this guy. Such a worrywart. He put a hand on his younger friend's shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm absolutely okay with it, I promise," he assured before a wicked smirk curled on his lips. "Besides, you know the saying – the love is a hurricane!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Itachi gave him a blank look.

Shisui dropped his head in defeat as his attempt to brighten the mood with a joke fell flat in an instant. "Obviously,  _you_  wouldn't notice even if such hurricane hit you in the face," he grumbled, sympathetically patting the other teen over his shoulder.

The younger Uchiha squinted at the pitying expression of Shisui's face. "What?"

"Aaah, I feel so bad for Izumi-chan!"

Itachi stared, his brow furrowing slightly. "What does she has anything to do with this?"

Shisui shot him the look of 'are you serious?', but then just waved him off. "Forget it! You'll know when that special time comes," he decided with a grin. "Or until someone jumps your bones…" he murmured under his breath as he turned towards the direction of the Hokage Tower. "Come on, the Hokage is still waiting for our report on the result of the clan meeting."

* * *

"…despite some dissidents, the majority of the clan voted in agreement with the Uchiha-Uzumaki alliance," Shisui reported.

The Sandaime who was seated behind his office desk nodded in satisfaction, a small pleased smile hanging on his geriatric face.

"Fugaku-sama also shared his suspicion on Naruto being selected as a candidate for the Hokage title," the young Uchiha deliberately made a pause after saying that.

"And?" Hiruzen urged to continue as he calmly stirred his tea. "How did your clan took it?"

Both jounins stared at him for a bit, dumbfounded. The lack of objection to the stated fact was as good as confirming it to be true.

"Some of those who still hesitated were finally swayed into accepting it," Itachi replied.

Shisui's mouth pulled into a tight line, his whole face darkening with anger. "But some elders suggested trying to control her once she'll become the Hokage."

"Control her?" the Sandaime echoed in disbelief.

"Well, Fugaku-sama shot it down after…" Shisui trailed off when the elderly Hokage suddenly laughed, his rich and bright laughter ringing of his office walls.

Two Uchihas shared a baffled glance. Their clan head had exactly the same reaction when the elders proposed that shameful idea.

"It seems your elders already forgotten the volatile nature of Uzumaki clansmen. One cannot simply control the Uzumaki, especially that girl," Hiruzen said with a smile, his voice carrying the distinct tone of amusement. "Naruto is like a hurricane. We can either sit in the eye of it and be protected, or go against it and be swept away with all its force." The Hokage's words were filled with deep admiration and strong fondness. After a moment, he caught himself and cleared his throat. "Will those elders be a problem?"

"They might be," Shisui said, clenching his teeth. "They are the main instigators behind the coup. I doubt they'll abandon the idea just like that."

The Sandaime narrowed his eyes and the dangerous glint flashed through them. "You think they will try to do something?"

"I secretly followed the elder Saburo after the meeting and saw him conversing with several people who were outspoken against the alliance the most," Itachi explained. "I couldn't get too close, so I heard only fragments of their conversation. They discussed the new protection seals implemented in Konoha by Uzumaki-san and that the only one who could deactivate them all is her."

An uneasy silence settled upon the office. Hiruzen stroked his beard for a while. "Naruto definitely can protect herself, but I still worry," he mused. "I even assigned a team of Anbu to protect her, but alas she does not want them to follow her around and always leave them in the dust."

Shisui's eyebrows drew together. "Surely, Naruto understands that they are there for her protection."

"That girl doesn't trust easily." The Sandaime heaved a weary sigh, massaging his temple in an attempt to relieve an incoming headache. "Besides me and Menma, there are only three other people currently residing in Konoha that she trusts fully. One of them is the person who came with her and the other two have the latter's support." He fell silent, staring at the older of the two Uchiha. "And most likely you, judging by your interaction yesterday."

The corner of Shisui's lips twitched up. He could feel the warmth spreading in his heart by hearing his leader's words. For every ninja trusting others was the most difficult task.

"I shall assign you two to work under Naruto's command on the pretext of helping her with the current stage of her plan," the Hokage spoke again suddenly. His voice was back to the firm and solid tone, full of undeniable authority that made both ninjas in front of him straighten up unconsciously. "Your mission will be to protect Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" two jounins intoned dutifully.

Hiruzen rubbed his forehead. "Just don't tell her that, she will be so ang–"

A gust of violent wind abruptly sweeping through the open window interrupted him. Naruto emerged from her shunshin, her fiery red hair billowing behind her in an intimidating and fierce display. "Jiji! I asked thousands of times already to stop sending those Anbu guys! I don't trust them and I can't stand someone stalking me, 'ttebane!"

"I understand," the Sandaime replied calmly.

"Do you want me to lock them up again in one of my special seals?!"

An odd expression settled on the man's face. "Please, don't do that. The previous team still has trouble to cope with their experiences."

"When stop sending them to protect me, 'ttebane! I don't–"

"Alright."

"–need protection! I'm fully capable of protecting myse–!" Naruto suddenly paused, confusion fluttering over her features. She took a second to backtrack the course of their conversation. "Wait." She narrowed her eyes into stormy blue slits. "You said alright? You won't send any Anbu anymore?"

"Yes. I promise."

The redhead folded her arms in front of her chest, staring at the elderly Hokage, suspicion, and doubt written in every inch of her face and body language.

Hiruzen coughed. "By the way, I found a couple of people to help you with your current plan," he said, motioning towards two Uchihas.

Naruto looked at them and her face lit up with a beaming grin. "Hey, Shisui! Itachi! What about the clan meeting? Did they agree on the alliance?"

Shisui grinned back at her. "Yes, they did."

"Awesome!" the redhead cheered, fist pumping the air. "So, you guys wanna help me with the next step?"

"Of course! We're a team now!" Shisui informed enthusiastically.

"Eh? Team?" Naruto questioned before glancing at the Sandaime for an explanation.

"They will be under your command from now on," the Hokage clarified. "Your plan needs some assistance and the sooner Uchiha clan's matter is resolved the better."

The girl stared at him suspiciously. "Why do I feel like it's some kind of trap, 'ttebane?"

Hiruzen sipped on his already cold tea. "You overthink," he replied serenely.

"Ah, well, better them than those random Anbu. At least I trust these two." Naruto shrugged. "So, I can keep them, right?"

Shisui sniggered.

"Certainly," the Sandaime assured with an amused smile. "Just make sure to feed them on time."

Naruto tilted her head slightly to the side. "Sure, I can take them to Ichiraku for ramen, but why…?" A realization suddenly dawned on her and her eyes grew wide. "Th-th-that's not what I meant, 'ttebane! They're not some kind of pets or something like that to-to keep them... I just… I meant…"

Shisui flashed a cheeky grin. "I don't mind being kept by you."

The redhead was rendered speechless as she gawked at that shameless flirt. Her heart suddenly began to race, her face heated up, and she was unable to form anything in her mind, let alone her mouth to respond. "You, you, you…!" She tried to put a coherent sentence and failed miserably. "You… You… You damn Uchiha!" the girl finally shouted, throwing her hands up in surrender and spinning on her heel to head towards the window that she had come in through. "Let's go, we have a lot of work to do!"

"Uchihas get grumpy if not fed," Itachi unexpectedly chimed in his usual deadpan manner. "Dango is the best choice."

Shisui melted into a fit of mad cackling.

Naruto was already climbing through the window when he spoke and she jumped in a startle, hitting the upper frame with her head. Rubbing her abused crown, she shot an indignant glare towards the Uchihas. "Fine! You'll get your dango!"

After Itachi gave a serious nod of approval, the redhead turned to proceed with her climb through the window.

"I'm fine with ramen!" Shisui chirped. "After feeding little Itachi, we can make it into a date!"

Naruto's foot slipped in that instant and she tumbled outside with a very girlish squeal.

As the elderly Hokage silently observed the antics of his young ninjas, a warm fond smile pulled on his lips, deepening the wrinkles around his eyes. "Are you alright, Naruto?" he inquired kindly.

The girl popped right up in one fluid motion as if nothing had happened. "Of course, 'ttebane," she replied coolly, though a pink tinge across her cheeks betrayed her inner embarrassment. She swiftly dusted off specks of dirt from her ninja pants and smoothed out creases in her orange-trimmed black jacket. Conveniently ignoring Shisui's comment, Naruto ordered, "Let's go."

As their new team's captain leaped away, both boys rushed to follow her.

"Guard her well, Shisui, Itachi."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

* * *

Shisui and Itachi caught up with Naruto after a few minutes. They found her standing on the roof of one of the highest buildings in the area and staring down at the bustling market below.

The crowd had a life of its own. There was chatter between sellers and buyers, old friends catching up, new friends made. The sun shone mercilessly down upon it and the people moved like enchanting shoals of fish. The salty odor of sweat mingled with the nose-tingling aroma of spices, various fruits and vegetables, and meat roasting on roasting skewers.

All of these smells mixed together and gave the market a rather unique scent, which hung in the air from early morning to late evening, encased by the cacophony of new deals being heckled every passing minute.

The boys flanked the Uzumaki from both sides, also looking down at the noisy marketplace, wondering what she was looking at so intently.

Naruto's face was awash with indifference, her lips pulled into a barely perceptible snarl, her azure eyes uncharacteristically cold, sharp, and focused, that of a predator observing its prey from afar. She carried herself with a pose and grace that all but exuded some kind of regal aura, however, dark and dangerous feeling lurked just below its surface, threatening to spill over and devour everything in its path.

And the gut instinct that saw underneath the underneath clearer and faster than conscious mind put both Uchihas on high alert the moment they approached her.

Noticing their discomfort, the redhead exhaled all air out of her lungs and reeled the entirety of that suffocating killing intent back in. "Sorry," she apologized quietly. "I hate crowds."

Shisui glanced up at her pale face. "We should go somewhere else," he suggested softly.

"No." Naruto pursed her lips. "This is the best place to start."

"What's the plan?" Itachi asked curiously.

The girl's gaze never shifted from the mass of people below as she began to speak, "The crowd as a single entity is dumb, simple-minded, and easy to manipulate. The more people talk about something, the more they are inclined to believe in it. A single rumor can either pardon or condemn a person. In the end, the truth is the belief of many and the reality is the privilege of the few."

The older raven hummed. "Are we about to spread a bunch of rumors?"

"That's right!" Naruto smirked. "The rumor almost destroyed your clan, so we're gonna use the same method to save it! The reputation of the Uchiha won't change in a day or even a week, but this should push the people's opinion about you in the right direction. We'll plant the seed and wait for the tree to grow on its own."

Shisui and Itachi stared at her. When they looked down at the Konoha's people, busying themselves in the market, hope and admiration blossomed in their chests.

"This sounds like a really good plan!" Shisui praised with a delightful big grin.

"Of course! Fluffy and I racked our brains to make… hm?" Naruto suddenly cut herself off, tilting her head slightly to the side as if listening to something. "Fluffy-chan and I!" A mischievous smile slowly tugged on her lips. "Mm… The Most Adorable Fluffy-chan and I sounds even better!" Her laughter didn't build gradually but simply exploded, filling the air with its contagious mirth.

Shisui couldn't help but look at her, baffled by her strange behavior. He watched his girl laugh, unbridled and free and so full of life, her cerulean eyes bright and sparkling, her scorching red hair seemingly glowing under the sun.

Naruto  _was_  like the sun itself – warm and powerful and utterly luminous.

"Alright!" she exclaimed in excitement, a dazzling grin still perched on her lips, though, for some reason, it now undoubtedly contained an evil edge. "Let's start the biggest prank in Konoha's history, 'ttebane!"

Shisui and Itachi were stunned. "Eh?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, such a quick update! I guess I'm on the roll with this fic. And this chapter is almost double in length compared to the previous one. I guess some stories simply demands to be written :)
> 
> Not betaed, so plenty mistakes to enjoy yourselves with hahaha!

 

 

"Have you heard already?"

"Heard what?"

"Danzo Shimura was behind the attack seven years ago!"

"Seven years… You mean the attack of the Kyuubi?!"

"That's right! People are talking about it these days."

"Oh my god, you can't really judge a person by his appearance! Shimura seemed such a nice old man. I was wondering why he didn't come to my tea shop anymore…"

* * *

"It seems that it wasn't the Uchiha behind the attack of the Kyuubi."

"Seriously?! Where have you heard that?"

"There was this family in the shop today who talked about it and I accidentally overheard them."

"Accidentally? Hehehe, you sly dog. Eavesdropping on your customers, eh?"

"Shut up! How an old cripple like me should know what's going on in Konoha otherwise? Humph!"

"Yeah, yeah. …But are you serious about the Uchihas?"

"The relative of those people works in the Hokage Tower, so must be true. Right?"

* * *

"…Danzo Shimura? As in the advisor for the Hokage-sama?"

"Yeah! Can you imagine? And he even managed to push the blame on those poor Uchihas."

"Hmm… Something seems fishy about this, Mai."

"God, I feel so bad for being so nasty with Yumiko just because I thought her clan was at fault for the death of little Akio."

"You shouldn't listen to every rumor out where."

"How could I do that to her? We were friends!"

"Mai? Mai! Where are you going?"

"To apologize!"

* * *

"Hey, don't you think those guys from the Uchiha clan are really handsome?"

"They are downright gorgeous!"

"I know right! Just look at the one standing over there!"

"He's a ninja! His eyes are so enchanting, but he still has that  _bad boy_  aura about him, oh my god!"

"Right, right! Even with clothes, he's so hot! Could just eat him all up!"

"I really want to jump on him and rip his clothes off, just to see what's und– Kyaaaaaaah!"

"Aaaaaaah! Where had this freaky wind come from?!"

"My documents! Catch them! Catch those sheets!"

* * *

"Why did you use a wind release on those girls? What did you overhear?"

Those three chattering teenagers were a bit too far for Shisui to eavesdrop on their conversation, but Naruto definitely had heard them due to her extremely sensitive hearing. He found out about it during this covert mission as they were running around Konoha till exhaustion, using Henge to transform into unremarkable civilians and spread rumors for the last three days without any break.

The plan was coming along nicely; people were starting to gossip on their own. Despite the obvious wariness and cautiousness surrounding Konoha's general populace, the planted rumors began to take root into their minds slowly but surely. That's why the trio allowed themselves to take a short break today. It was an unbearably hot day, so they settled under the tree, reveling in the coolness of its shade, far from the usual gathering spots of big crowds. Though Itachi somehow managed to wander off who knows where.

Naruto jumped as the Uchiha spoke to her, caught by surprise. She swiveled around to face him, revealing bashful and embarrassed expression on her face. "Nothing, 'ttebane!" she cried out immediately, sounding suspiciously defensive. She kept wringing the lock of her hair around her finger, her eyes shifting from staring at nothing on the side and unwillingly scrutinizing him all over.

Shisui raised his eyebrow, intrigued. The longer he stared at the redhead without saying a word, the quicker nervousness took over her, until she couldn't keep her composure up anymore. He was rewarded with a flustered glare.

"It's your fault anyway, you damn Uchiha!"

The teen schooled his features into an innocent what-did-I-do expression and batted his eyelashes pitifully. The effect was halved since the bandages covered his second eye, but it still worked like a charm.

As per usual while dealing with this particular Uchiha specimen, Naruto was rendered speechless. She opened her mouth, closed it, opened again, but nothing came out. "You…" she tried again, but to say more while being exposed to that kind of lethal puppy eyes was near impossible. Soon the redhead slapped a palm across her forehead. "I guess Bastard was right. They  _are_  everywhere and now I understand why," she grumbled under her breath, turning away from her husband-to-be, but not before shooting an accusatory glower.

"Hm? Who is everywhere?"

"Doesn't matter," the girl waved him off and then huffed, determination flashing across her eyes. "I won't go down without a fight!" She shook a fist in front of her, looking, for all intents and purposes, geared up for a war. "What's mine is mine, 'ttebane!"

Alright, now Shisui was completely baffled and curious beyond belief. What was she talking about? Before he could ask, however, Itachi's voice reached their ears.

"I'm back."

Both ninjas looked at him. Their team's youngest member chewed on dango without any care in the world, another full skewer in his other hand.

The older raven shook his head and chuckled. "Should have realized that you'll run off to eat dango at the first opportunity."

Itachi didn't bother to refute. He was about to take a bite of the dango on the remaining skewer, but paused when he noticed Naruto eyeing it hungrily. This girl was the person who managed to solve Uchiha's coup peacefully, their benefactor. All clan, including him, owned her a great deal, so offering one portion of dango wouldn't even start to pay her off.

Itachi still hesitated. "Do you want it?" he decided to ask in hope that she would refuse.

Shisui's eye narrowed while the redhead's face lit up like a bonfire. "Yeah!" she exclaimed. "I'm famished, 'ttebane! Had no time for a proper meal in days!"

The boy extended the dango to her. The moment Naruto was about to grab it, the older Uchiha suddenly put his hands on her shoulders and swiftly turn her body around. "Come, Naruto," he urged, his arm subtly snaking around her waist to gently push her to walk alongside him. "I'm gonna treat you to as much dango as you want. Or we can go and grab some ramen."

Shisui's attempt to entice the girl paid off because her grin flared like a sun and her big, bright eyes sparkled, twin oceans of wonder and delight. "Really?!"

The raven's face softened, his expression radiating indulgence, and he smiled warmly at her. "Of course," he reassured.

Naruto didn't shake his arm around her waist off, so Shisui could feel how thin she truly was. Way too thin for his liking or to be healthy. She definitely needed someone to take care of her and help her to put some more meat on her bones. No more neglecting food for her!

Fugaku had mentioned to him that the Uzumakis loved good cooking and the easiest path to earn their affection was through food. But not when others offered their food for his girl.

Shisui shot a disgusted glare at the Itachi's dango over his shoulder and a greatly disapproving look at the boy himself.

Itachi blinked, slowly. His black orbs flicked from the couple's retreating backs to the sweet in his hand and he fiddled with it for a bit, trying to see if anything was wrong. Maybe some kind of bug got stuck on it? He couldn't find anything. It was a very good dango.

Itachi shrugged, banishing Shisui's odd behavior out of his mind, and ate his dango happily.

* * *

"Niisan!"

The team of three stopped on their way to Ichiraku's Ramen and turned towards the direction of the excited shout.

A little, black-haired boy came to a stop in front of Itachi, his mouth stretched into a wide, proud smile. "Niisan!" he exclaimed again, slightly out of breath, his two charcoal black eyes peering up at the older boy with all the adoration seven-years-old could muster. Which was quite a lot. "Guess what?!"

Itachi stiffened and his face blanked out as if he didn't know how to properly react to that kind of genuine idolization. "Sasuke," he said quietly, his voice layered with a tinge of helplessness.

Shisui sniggered, then leaned closed to Naruto and whispered, "Itachi is so awkward with showing his love to his brother, it's pretty funny to watch them."

The expression that crossed the girl's face was heartbreaking and vanished just as quickly as it appeared. Then she smiled, the curve full of so much warmth it cut Shisui's breathing a little short. For as warm as it looked, the sadness behind her eyes threatened to choke him. "Sasuke seems very happy," she murmured.

"I got the first place in our class' shuriken throwing competition today!" the littlest Uchiha boasted, his whole posture brimming with that pure, natural childish pride by succeeding on the thing that he had a great passion about.

A tiny smile tugged at the corners of Itachi's lips as he said, "Good job, Sasuke."

The younger boy's face brightened up even more, obviously preening under his big brother's praise.

Naruto was observing them and Shisui was watching her instead. His heart seemed to lurch in pain because the sadness didn't dissipate from her features; it actually deepened and even her smile now displayed a vast array of contradicting emotions. Relief. Fear. Hope. Grief.

Shisui couldn't hold out any longer and reached for her, thinking maybe looking away would help her. Because whatever she saw definitely wasn't two brothers interacting, it was something bad and hurtful and he wished to somehow erase all of that out of her mind and heart.

Before his hand could touch her chin, an orange blur zoomed through the people and straight into Naruto with a high-pitched scream of, "Neesan!"

Naruto stumbled from the impact. Luckily, Shisui reacted on time to steady her, otherwise, she would have been wrestled to the ground. The teen glanced down at the little offender. The latter hugged Naruto's waist with his thin arms as if his life depended on it and Shisui recognized him instantly. No one else in this village had such vibrant golden hair and three whisker-like marks on both cheeks – the most prominent characteristics of the Konoha's Jinchuuriki, Menma Uzumaki.

"Neesan! Neesan!" the boy chirped, lifting his head up and revealing the familiar eyes of the brilliant blue color and a beaming grin.

Shisui suppressed a smirk. These two were definitely a family.

"Guess what, 'ttebayo! I managed to–" Menma abruptly stopped talking and his grin died faster than wisps of smoke from a candle. "Neesan?" he questioned, furrowing his brow. "Why are you sad?"

Naruto stared, her expression completely devoid of understanding and her mind drawing a blank for the moment.

The blond's eyes hardened, a seriousness that was too mature for his age settling on his childish face. "Did someone hurt you? I'm gonna kick their asses, 'ttebayo!" he threatened darkly. After a moment, his expression faltered when a realization hit him. "Did you… Did you get bullied because of me?" he whispered, looking down at his feet.

Menma could feel the hatred, the dislike, the annoyance, the contempt, and a hundred other ugly things, all directed solidly at him and consequently to those around him. His breath caught in his throat at the thought that his presence was causing the villagers to start hating his precious big sister. The boy suddenly pushed away from her, trying to distance himself.

Naruto's arm hooked around Menma's neck, holding him in place, close to her. "How are you supposed to kick someone's ass while being this tiny, eh?" she asked with a lopsided grin, giving him a thorough, albeit rough hair ruffle.

"Neesan!" the little Uzumaki spluttered, squirming in her embrace. After finally freeing himself, he glared up indignantly at her. "Even if I look like this now, one day I'm gonna be strong enough to protect you!" he declared, that statement layered with the sheer conviction, the promise roaring in his veins. "And then I'm gonna become the Hokage, 'ttebayo!"

Naruto huffed, amused and filled with fondness. "Just because you'll become the Hokage doesn't mean that you'll have the strength to win against me," she stated, peering at the kid with half-lidded eyes and a smirk curled on her lips. "And the winner is always the one who protects the loser."

Menma's jaw dropped. "That's not fair!" he protested. "You're too strong, 'ttebayo!"

"Hehehe," Naruto chuckled wickedly before pulling him into her arms again for another round of hair ruffles. "It means that your neesan will be protecting you for the rest of your life, 'ttebane!"

"N-Neesan!"

Shisui marveled at the scene between two Uzumakis. The way they interacted was a complete opposite how usually Uchiha family interacted with each other. His clansmen were naturally aloof and prone to isolating themselves even from their closest people.

The teen actually preferred Uzumaki way. Just standing next to them filled him with warm and fuzzy feelings. He wondered how Naruto would look like surrounded with more kids. He also wondered how their children would look like.

Shisui's mind screeched to an abrupt halt at that particular thought and blood rushed to his face. No. Nonono. Too early for such ideas! He was still trying to woo her, dammit!

Denial didn't stop the image of a black-haired, blue-eyed child pop into his mind.

Ah. He had totally fallen for her.

While Shisui flustered over his own feelings, Menma managed to free himself from his big sister's clutches and jump away.

"Watch it!" Sasuke warned angrily when the blond almost collided with him.

Menma's head snapped towards him in an instant and his face twisted into a sour expression. "Sasuke, what are  _you_  doing here?"

The youngest Uchiha scoffed. "I'm here with my niisan," he replied smugly.

The Jinchuuriki shot a guarded look up at Itachi and unconsciously retreated to stand next to Naruto.

"Sasuke said your class had shuriken throwing competition today and he got the first place," the redhead informed. "How did you do, Menma?"

Menma wilted like a flower without water under her curious gaze. He bit his lip, hands clutching the hem of his jacket. "I… I was… I was the twelfth…" he said in a soft voice, cheeks flushing.

Sasuke laughed mockingly.

Menma deflated even more, unable to hold his head high.

Itachi scowled at his little brother. "Don't be rude, Sasuke," he reprimanded him sternly.

The boy scrunched his face into a displeased frown. "Why? Everyone mocks him, even senseis don't like him much," he muttered under his breath so that only his brother could hear him.

"Just because everyone does it, doesn't mean that it's the right thing to do."

Sasuke said nothing, but put his brother's words to his heart. Itachi was his idol after all. He always knew best. If he said it was bad, Sasuke would definitely don't do that again.

"Going from the last place to the twelfth in a few months is amazing, 'ttebane!"

Menma whipped his head up so fast that it made him dizzy. A dazzling grin met his startled eyes and Naruto ruffled his hair again, but this time it was a gentle, encouraging motion.

"You did very well, little brother," she praised sincerely. "If you keep this up, you'll get into the top in no time. I believe in you!"

Menma beamed, his happiness welling inside his chest and bubbling outside as a lighthearted laughter. His previous energy rushed back, double in strength, and he practically bounced up and down, vibrating from excitement, eyes alight, his every muscle in need to move, to dance, to jump. "You're the best, neesan!" he cried out straight from his heart.

Sasuke couldn't help but butt in, "Niisan is much better."

Menma glowered at him. "Neesan is the strongest!"

The little raven returned his heated gaze with a glare of his own. "Niisan is much stronger!"

Naruto and Itachi shared a helpless glance.

"How about me?" Shisui who seemed to be forgotten by everyone suddenly chimed in cheerfully. "I'm also strong!"

"You look weak, 'ttebayo."

"Hn," Sasuke agreed with a grunt. "You're weaker than niisan."

"When you're definitely weaker than neesan."

The oldest Uchiha's eyebrow twitched. "Wha– Why you little brats!" he bit out through clenched teeth.

Sasuke scoffed. Menma tensed at his obviously angry tone, fully expecting a furious outburst, a bunch of insults and maybe even an attempt to strike him. Nothing like that happened though.

The next moment the teen's head dropped and he heaved a dramatic sigh. "Heh, why am I always the uncool one?" he questioned nobody in particular. "And here I thought of showing some tricks in shurikenjutsu to the little Uzumaki as I had to Sasuke previously."

Menma's eyes almost popped out of his skull. "Eeeeeeh?!"

"Alas, he thinks that I'm weak," Shisui continued as if not noticing the little Jinchuuriki's desperation, "and how can a weakling teach anything? I even gave some pointers to Itachi, the guy over there."

The blond followed his finger, pointing at Sasuke's older brother, and he grew even more anxious.

"I should probably hide from the world for the rest of my life. But don't cry for me! For it is my sin of being the uncool one. Oh, the tragedy!"

Naruto snorted, but couldn't really hold it in, so proceeded to giggle madly into her palm. Itachi observed his friend with an odd expression etched on his features, Sasuke felt completely out of his depth, and Menma broke into a cold sweat.

"So, friends, it's time for me to bid you all my farew–" Shisui was about to turn around, but a desperate scream stopped him mid-move.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" The blond boy stepped closer to him. "You… You're cool, 'ttebayo! Very cool! And probably strong too. Not as strong as my neesan, though," he babbled quickly lest the guy would change his mind and really go away. "So, can you teach me? Please, mister?"

Shisui hummed, tapping his chin with his finger, acting as if it was such a hard decision. "Call me Shisui-niisan from now on and we'll have a deal," he offered as his mouth stretched into a wide grin.

Menma froze. "You want  _me_  to call you niisan?" he asked, his voice a bit hoarse.

Shisui was suddenly alarmed, however, he didn't let it show on outside. "Well, yeah," he answered lightly. "We're gonna be family soon, so you calling me niisan sounds right."

"…Family?"

Naruto put her hands on the little blond's shoulders from behind and smiled. "It's fine, Menma," she assured. "Shisui and I are going to marry and he'll become your niisan."

The boy beamed. "Really?!"

"Yep."

"I have a niisan! Just how cool is that, 'ttebayo!" Menma yelled as he jumped and fist-pumped the air. "Hey, hey, hey, Shisui-niisan, will you teach me shurikenjutsu? What other jutsu do you know? Do you know some cool ones? Can you teach me a cool jutsu, Shisui-niisan? Please, please, please!"

"Easy there, squirt, don't forget to breathe," Shisui placated, putting a hand on the blond Jinchuuriki's head for a gentle pat. He ignored a tiny flinch that seemed to be an unconscious reaction to the unfamiliar touch. "I'm not going anywhere. We have all the time we need to get to know each other."

Menma stared at him with practically stars shooting out of his eyes. "Awesome, 'ttebayo!"

While they conversed, Shisui caught the sight of Naruto and Itachi speaking before the latter gave a small bow and walked away with Sasuke in tow. "What's up?" he asked curiously.

"Itachi's father summoned him, so he had to leave. We agreed to meet later," the redhead explained.

"Alright," the raven nodded. "So, are we still going for that ramen?"

"Of course, 'ttebane!"

Menma stilled. "Ramen? You guys are going for Ramen? Can I come too? For Ramen?" he bubbled with questions. For every question that came out of his mouth, there were several more queuing up in his mind.

Shisui suddenly found himself as a target of two pairs of pleading blue eyes. "Uzumakis really like ramen, don't they?"

Naruto flashed a sheepish grin, but Menma looked scandalized. "How can you  _not_  like Ramen, 'ttebayo?!" The boy squinted. "Are you really that strong?"

This time Shisui could definitely hear the capital letter in the word 'ramen'. He threw the idea of trying to comprehend how his strength was related to liking or not liking this specific food straight through the metaphorical window. Uzumaki's thought process didn't seem to align with the rest of the world.

"Okay, okay," the teen surrendered, lifting his arms up. "Come on, I'll treat you both to as much ramen as you want."

"Yatta! You're the best, Shisui-niisan!"

"Nuh-uh, your neesan is the best!" He laughed at the enthusiastic, "That's right, 'ttebayo!", and then favored Naruto with a charming smile. "We are yet to have that date you promised me."

The redhead's eyes widened, blush instantly searing through her. "W-w-what date, 'ttebane?! I haven't promised you any d-dates!" she sputtered, giving him a frustrated punch on his arm.

Shisui rubbed the slightly stinging spot. "Abusing your husband, are you?"

"We are not married yet!"

" _Yet_  is the most crucial word in that sentence."

"Sh-Shut up, you damn Uchiha!"

"Hurry up, neesan! Niisan!"

And if some women nearby quietly gushed with adoration and gossiped among themselves after witnessing such a lovely young family, well, no one called them out on it.

* * *

"Whoa, did you hear what that elderly couple were talking?"

"I did. I can't believe that the Uchiha clan is not related to  _that_  tragic night."

"But they are right, you know. I never thought about it, but weren't Uchihas protecting people that night? I think Ayako mentioned that right after the incident."

"Well, even if it's true, I don't understand why the Hokage allow  _that_  boy to stay in the village!"

"Shhh, you can be punished if someone overhears you…"

"That's the thing! Why we can't speak against him? He's nothing but a murderer. Who knows when he'll let that monster out again?"

"I heard that someone took that boy under their protection. Some woman claimed the position of the Uzumaki clan head."

"Pff, what clan? Why had we never heard about them? It's probably just a hoax created by a relative of the whore who gave birth to that demon spawn. I can't believe that the Hokage would believe such a lie!"

An elderly woman on the other side of the shop pursed her lips, her grey eyes void of any emotions. The old man next to her though had a murderous expression on his wrinkly face. He was about to give those two gossiping housewives the piece of his mind when a tug on his arm drew his attention to his companion.

"Let's go," the woman said quietly. "We're done here."

Without waiting for his reply, she walked out of the shop in rushed steps. The man had no other choice but to follow her. Soon they entered a remote alley and both released their disguise at the same time.

"Naruto–"

"It's fine, 'ttebane!" the redhead snapped, not turning to face him. "We still should visit one more spot today."

She was about to run away, but Shisui grabbed her arm to stop her. "Whoa there. Come on, Naruto, talk to me," he coaxed gently. "What those women said back there had really upset you."

Her eyes were suddenly on him. Unforgiving and ruthless, the usual sunny cerulean had darkened to a near twilight blue as if mixed with crimson, almost demonic in its nature. Shisui had never seen her so angry or so much pain reflecting in her beautiful orbs.

"What? You think I shouldn't be upset, 'ttebane? That I have no right to be angry at idiots who keep blaming an innocent kid for things that are way beyond his control? That just because he's the Jinchuuriki –  _the damn human sacrifice –_ he can't be recognized as a normal human being with his own needs and emotions? Do you also think that he needs to lie down and accept all of that abuse without getting upset?!" The girl's every question was dripping with biting sarcasm, bursting out of the deep scars in her heart and soul.

The raven winced, taken aback by her outburst. "That's not what I meant." He was relieved, if slightly unsettled, as he watched Naruto deflate, going from eruptive, cold fury to a sort of meek discouraged state.

"Yeah, I know, sorry," she murmured softly. "It's just… The way they talk, or– or  _stare_ … Are we really that horrible?"

"Of course not. Menma is a good kid and you're the most amazing person I've ever met. I admire you a lot," Shisui said, putting all his strength behind these words in hope that she would believe him. Naruto smiled at his effort, but it stirred every alarm bells in his mind and his heart raced in panic. Because her smile was such an ineffective, empty thing and didn't reach her eyes at all, leaving them dark and desolate and  _dead_.

"I grew up just like Menma," the redhead spoke in a strangely detached voice. "Every person in my village hated my guts, despised me like I was worth less than the dirt they stepped on every day. That's why I hate crowds. I can deal with one, two, a few glares, but there are always too many eyes in the crowd. They would stare at me as if I didn't deserve to walk among them, to breathe the same air as them, as if I wasn't allowed to live." Once she started talking, she couldn't stop herself. "I would scream my name to their faces then and everybody thought it was just to annoy them, to deepen their torment, to remind them of all the ugly things of the past. But it wasn't. It was because I was scared that one day I would forget my name myself, because sometimes it had taken months till someone uttered it and not some insult."

Shisui moved before he could really think it through. He pulled Naruto's body into his embrace – too small, too thin, too  _fragile_  at this very moment – and wrapped his arms around her tightly, tucking her head under his chin, trying to shield her from the whole world and the hurt that came from it. Even if she would push him away in the next instant, he wanted to do something, anything to wipe that kind of broken expression off of her face.

Naruto didn't push him away. Unexpectedly finding herself in the Uchiha's embrace, she went rigid. The faint smell of grass and fresh soil lingering on his shirt brought the feeling of warmth and security, and she slowly relaxed, basking in the soothing sensation of his fingers stroking her hair.

"You're not alone, Naruto. And neither is Menma. You both have me and Itachi. Sasuke is a good kid and will come around. Eventually, the whole Konoha will come to realize just how lucky they are that you two live here."

"You're not like other Uchihas," the redhead finally muttered into his shirt after one long minute. She could feel Shisui's body shake with a jovial laughter.

"Are you flirting with me?" he inquired cheerfully.

"Sh-shut up! Who would want to flirt with you, 'ttebane?!"

Another quiet chuckle left the raven's mouth when she protested but made no move to separate herself from him. "That sounds more like my girl," he said warmly as his arms tightened around her petite form, breathing deep her scent of sunshine and summer breeze.

Naruto said nothing, her head pressed to his chest. "I can hear your heart," she blurted out suddenly.

Shisui hummed softly. "My heart beats just for you, so you have all the rights to listen to it anytime you want."

This time, the redhead did push away, but she didn't distance herself far, only making a few small steps backward. "I bet you say that to every girl you meet," she accused in a most petulant voice the teen had ever heard.

"Nope, just for that special one," Shisui replied smoothly, stepping forward and intruding into her personal space once again. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand as if she was someone extremely precious. "You know, the fire can burn all on its own without any problem, but it will always earn for the wind, because even if the wind can extinguish it completely, it can also fan its flames to unimaginable heights."

"Why are you telling me that?"

The raven's lips tilted into a sweet grin. "Because I'm the fire and you're my wind," he said, low and husky. His hand slid to rest on the back of her neck as he slowly leaned closer, his lips almost touching hers…

A sound of crunched gravel under someone's feet startled them both out of their intimate moment. Feeling a strange sense of déjà vu, they glared at the intruder in unison.

A lone man stood at the entrance of the alley with his white, spiky, gravity-defying hair, his ninja headband slanted over his left eye, and a mask coverings his mouth and nose. "Hahahaha," the man laughed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "Don't mind me. Please, proceed." And he just kept standing there unperturbed whatsoever, shamelessly staring at them with his one visible eye.

Shisui's eyebrows drew together, his mind reeling. Wasn't this man dead? He could recognize him on a spot, because his cousin just recently came out of seven years long mourning over his death.

Kakashi Hatake didn't look dead at all. What the hell was going on?

"SENSEI, YOU JERK!" Naruto roared, her temper exploding like a live volcano. "I'm  _sooooooo_  gonna burn your porn collection for this, 'ttebane!"

Shisui never knew that a single eye had a capability to display such an extreme horror, but, as fate had it, he had a perfect opportunity to witness that right now.


End file.
